Raices
by El Gran Kaiosama
Summary: Una historia paralela a mi serie de Crossroads. Un pasado no muy lejano y un relato de amor y amistad que debía de ser contada. Capitulo 4 listo y preparado a leer
1. Ante este arbol de cerezos

**Raíces.**

**Capitulo 1: "Ante este árbol de cerezos"**

Octubre había llegado. Con sus días cortos, sus atardeceres prolongados y esas largas noches que con la luz de la luna llena, pintaba con gris melancolía el corazón de más de una persona.

Ranma terminó el último movimiento de su kata. Permaneció con una pierna flexionada y las manos juntas frente a su rostro. Finalmente dando un suspiro relajó su posición y dio por terminado sus ejercicios. Se estremeció al sentir una brisa helada que sopló calladamente. Definitivamente el verano había terminado.

Una figura blanca se dibujo en la entrada del dojo. Ranma la percibió con el rabillo del ojo. Por un fugaz momento pensó en un fantasma y volteó a verla. La ilusión desapareció: Era Akane vestida con un elegante y sobrio kimono blanco. Traía el cabello recogido y la cara lavada, Ranma deglutió nervioso. Esa era la ropa que ella se ponía cuando iba con su familia al cementerio. Se cumplía un año más de la muerte de la señora Tendo.

-¿Ya pasó un año? –De inmediato se arrepintió de haber preguntado. Sonaba demasiado estúpido dada la obviedad de la situación. Ella solo asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Esta vez puede que tardemos un poco mas –Dijo Akane mientras caminaba hacia el- De alguna manera Nabiki logró que algunos parientes asistieran este año –La chica se detuvo a unos pasos de el- Solo espero que no haya tratado de chantajearlos como el año pasado.

Ranma no dijo nada. Solo la miraba, sintiendo esa melancolía que emanaba en esas fechas. En un impulso le acarició la mejilla. Ella se sorprendió un poco por el contacto pero solo cerró los ojos, dejando que el mantuviera la mano ahí, con sus dedos rozándole levemente la oreja.

**-**¿Estarás bien? –El muchacho estaba nervioso

-Creo que si –Contestó ella con los ojos cerrados- Es curioso. No me siento realmente triste. Es más bien como esa desolación que queda después de un gran incendio. No hay fuego, ni humo y parece que nada volverá a crecer ahí jamás –Abrió los ojos. Los tenía ligeramente húmedos- Ya casi no recuerdo su rostro… ¿Habrá algo malo en mi?

-No… No creo –Ranma puso su otra mano en la cara de ella y con mucho cuidado pasó sus pulgares sobre los ojos de la chica removiendo la humedad que se acumulaba en ellos- Lo que sientes es más bien como una herida… Ya no te duele pero la cicatriz se queda ahí… Y a veces nunca se borra pero ya no te lastimara de nuevo… -Tragó saliva nervioso. Eso de las alegorías son era su fuerte- Y eso de que no la recuerdas… Es normal que la memoria falle… Pero el corazón… Bueno, ese jamás olvida.

Akane sonrió con ternura y ladeó un poco la cabeza, el se acercó un poco mas pero se detuvo, dudo, lo intento de nuevo pero al final solo apretó los labios incapaz de decidir que hacer. Ella lo notó y suspirando lo tomó de las muñecas y entrelazó los dedos de el con los suyos haciendo que bajara las manos.

-¿Qué van a hacer mientras estamos fuera? –Akane cambió pronto la conversación.

-No... Nosotros vamos a comer fuera. –Ranma sintió algo parecido a un estornudo frustrado en su pecho- El viejo dijo que sería una buena oportunidad para platicar "Cosas de hombres" –El se estremeció- Lo que sea que eso signifique.

-Que pases un bonito día con tu padre –Dijo Akane dándole unas palmaditas en el pecho. Caminó a la salida. Al llegar ahí se dio la vuelta para verlo una vez mas, parecía que le iba a decir algo más pero cambió de opinión en el último momento y finalmente abandonó el dojo. Ranma contuvo la respiración un momento y después la soltó en un bufido.

-Yo y mi maldita constipación emocional. –Se llevó las manos a la cabeza- Pude haberle dado un beso… Pude… ¡Arrgh! –El chico se dio la vuelta para recoger la toalla que había llevado consigo- Pero quizá… Quizá a ella no le hubiera gustado.

Akane llegó al corredor de madera que daba al estanque y se detuvo, recargándose contra un pilar de madera lanzó un suspiro lastimero.

-Baka… -Dijo entornando los ojos mientras recordaba la sensación de las manos de el en su cara- Era el momento perfecto para un beso ¿No te diste cuenta?

* * *

Genma y su hijo caminaban por los linderos del viejo parque municipal. Para sorpresa de Ranma, el hombre había cumplido su palabra y el pagó la sustanciosa comida. En un lugar bastante alejado del Nekohatten o el Ucchan's. Después compraron unos helados y tomaban el camino mas largo de vuelta a la casa de los Tendo.

-Odio este día –Por alguna razón Ranma se sentía con ganas de platicar con su padre- No soporto ver a los Tendo tan tristes… Y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

-Te entiendo –Genma caminaba con las manos en la espalda y muy erguido- Pero como dijiste. No podemos hacer nada al respecto. –Dio un suspiro y después contempló los árboles del parque- Antes que hicieran el nuevo parque, este sitio era muy hermoso. Soun y yo entrenábamos aquí mientras el maestro se recuperaba de alguna de sus acostumbradas temporadas de borrachera. Claro que eso le tomaba semanas. En ese tiempo me quedaba aquí, en casa de los padres de Soun o aprovechaba y llegaba a ver a mi viejo.

-¿Cómo es que tu y el señor Tendo acabaron liados con la vieja alimaña? –Ranma volteó a verlo, jamás le había peguntado eso.

-Bueno… -Genma se llevó una mano a la cara para acomodarse los lentes- Después de la muerte de tu abuela yo no era el chico mas estable del mundo. Con solo diez años ya había tenido suficientes encuentros con la policía como para que la siguiente vez me trataran como adulto. Tu abuelo no iba a permitir que pasara esa "siguiente vez". Empacó algunas de mis pertenencias en una mochila y después me llevo de la mano hasta la salida de la ciudad. Ahí estaba el maestro Haposai esperándonos… Pasaron más de seis meses antes de que volviera a ver a mi padre.

Ranma estaba sorprendido. Genma por lo general no hablaba de la familia y cuando lo hacía era de forma breve y muy vaga. Era la primera vez que daba tanta información y a los oídos del muchacho, tan importante. Un ruido llamó su atención: El parque se despejaba en esa zona dejando un amplio prado de ahora descuidada hierba. Era una suave colina. En lo alto de esta había un enorme árbol de cerezos y ahí tres muchachos se dedicaban a colgarse de una de sus ramas con claras intenciones de romperla. El rostro del patriarca Saotome se enrojeció por la ira y se lanzó contra los chicos, seguido de un sorprendido Ranma. Los muchachos no supieron que estaban en problemas hasta que se sintieron jalados con fuerza por alguien. Al caer al suelo levantaron la vista indignados solo para ver a un enorme hombre vestido con un gi blanco que parecía estar ardiendo en llamas. El aura de combate de Genma los intimidó al grado que se abrazaron entre ellos como cachorritos asustados.

-¡¡ESTE ÁRBOL!! –Les gritó- ¡¡ES MAS VIEJO QUE TODOS USTEDES JUNTOS!! –Bajó el tono de voz solo un poco- ¡¡Discúlpense con el y lárguense antes de que los doble de manera que verán sus propios traseros el resto de su vida!! –Los muchachos dudaron un momento y Genma hizo su propia versión de la cabeza de oni de Soun- ¡¡AHORA!!

-¡¡Lo sentimos mucho!! –Gimotearon los tres chicos mientras hacían reverencias al árbol, después y bañados en llanto, corrieron colina abajo pasando a un lado de Ranma que no salía de su desconcierto.

-¿Dé que se trató todo eso? –Ranma pensaba que su padre se había vuelto loco… De nuevo.

Genma no respondió de inmediato, revisó la rama donde se habían colgado y sonrió al descubrir que estaba intacta. Se sentó a la sombra del árbol y después invitó a su hijo a hacer lo mismo. El chico dudó un momento pero finalmente lo hizo.

-Soun se unió a nosotros un año después –Continuó relatando el hombre- El abuelo de el era un viejo amigo del maestro, quería alejar a Soun de su madre pues sentía que lo consentía demasiado y como el padre casi no estaba en casa debido al trabajo decidió mandarlo con lo que consideraba una "fuerte figura masculina" –Rió sin ganas- Esos dos estaban cortados con la misma tijera.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que paso hace un momento?

-Por las raíces.

Ranma miró a su padre sin entender. Después miró al enorme árbol de cerezos.

-¿Raíces?

-Vivir es ir hacia adelante hijo mío –Genma pasó la mano por la rugosa corteza- Pero no puedes avanzar si no tienes un cimiento, una base para continuar. El pasado es como un soporte, una luz que te ayuda a ver hacia adelante. De las cosas que hiciste. Buenas o malas. De ellas aprenderás para construir tu futuro…

-¿Esta es la "platica de hombres" que querías tener? –El muchacho preguntó eso sin ninguna ironía en su voz.

-En este lugar fue donde Soun conoció a Noriko-chan, ante este árbol de cerezos empezó todo…

Genma le lanzó una mirada seria a su muchacho. El se puso derecho. Sabía que lo que el viejo le fuera a contar iba a cambiarle la perspectiva a muchas cosas.

-Fue en la última semana de escuela… El maestro estaba pasando por la peor resaca de su vida… Soun y yo teníamos dieciséis… No. Teníamos quince años en aquel entonces. Me levanté algo tarde aquella mañana y descubrí que Soun ya se había ido a entrenar…

**CONTINUARA…

* * *

**

_**Notas del autor:**_

_Y con esto empiezo a sacarme una pequeña espinita que tenia desde hace tiempo. Este fic esta inspirado en un fic inconcluso llamado "Cuando Nos conocimos" de Key Kugodgy. Y aprovecho para decirles que vean su fic "Heroes 1/2" (Pagado con la publicidad Keycito )_


	2. La mirada de un angel

**Capitulo 2: "La mirada de un ángel"**

Era un muchacho de quince años. Alto, no muy musculoso pero aun así bastante marcado para alguien de su edad, de tez morena, ojos cafés, su cabello negro caía en lisa cascada hasta sus hombros. Vestía un raído gi de color oscuro, estaba descalzo y permanecía de pie frente a un árbol de cerezos viéndolo fijamente como si se tratara de algún portentoso enemigo. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar controladamente mientras cerraba un puño con fuerza. De improviso abrió los ojos y descargó un puñetazo contra el árbol, hubo una desbandada de pájaros cuando este se estremeció ligeramente pero nada mas pasó. Dos gruesas lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos del muchacho mientras retiraba lentamente su puño y de su boca salía un discreto pero sentido quejido de dolor.

-Creo que para cortar un árbol se necesita un hacha Soun-kun.

El sarcástico comentario fue hecho por un muchacho que estaba acostado en el césped a unos pocos metros de ahí. Vestía un percudido gi blanco, se veía bastante más corpulento que el otro chico, también tenia los ojos cafés y miraba su entorno con indolencia, como si nada lo pudiera sorprender y usaba una pañoleta que cubría su cabeza dejando entrever algunos mechones de cabello oscuro.

-Ah pero si es Genma-kun quien finalmente me honra con su presencia.

-No tienes que ser tan irónico –Genma se levantó de un salto- Además se supone que tenemos permiso de "relajar la disciplina"

-Pues tú la has estado relajando mucho últimamente –Soun sonrió y le lanzó una mirada a una incipiente barriga en su amigo.

-Es músculo en reposo. –Dijo Genma sonrojándose- Además esto es culpa de tus hermanas. Me han confundido con ganado de engorda.

-Todo por hacer feliz a nuestro "Genma-sama" –Soun imitó el tono de voz de una de sus hermanas tan bien que Genma se estremeció.

-No lo digas de esa manera –El se puso muy serio- Ya te dije que eso es muy raro.

* * *

_-¿Porqué era raro? –Preguntó Ranma extrañado._

_-Las hermanas de Soun eran bonitas –El hombre sonrió incomodo- Pero se parecían mucho a el. Nunca pude salir con una de ellas sin pensar que salía con Soun._

* * *

-Como sea. –Soun regresó a su posición frente al árbol y reanudó sus ejercicios respiratorios ante la atenta mirada de Genma.

-¿Realmente quieres romperlo de un puñetazo?

-Happosai sensei pudo… No veo porque yo no.

-Sensei tiene siglos estudiando el arte, tu y yo apenas unos años –Genma se paró al lado de su amigo- ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres mejor que el?

-Pues soy mas joven, mas decidido y tengo toda una vida para dedicarme a esto.

Cada palabra era acompañada de un sonoro y contundente golpe contra el árbol, este se sacudía con fuerza pero no había señales de que fuera a ceder. Soun dio un golpe más fuerte y de repente comenzó a saltar por todos lados sujetándose la mano.

-¡Un nervio, me pegué en un nervio!

-¡Eres un idiota Soun-kun! –Genma lo seguía mientras trataba de contener la risa- Le pegaste como si fueras un novato.

Soun dejó de saltar y se quedó agazapado mientras se sobaba la mano lastimada. Genma se acercó a el con la intención de ayudarlo pero se detuvo al escuchar una risa femenina cerca de ellos. Soun levantó la cabeza sintiéndose molesto; no se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de que se estaban riendo de el.

Al pie de la colina, recargada en la valla que separaba el parque de la calle se encontraba una chica vestida con el uniforme de marinerito de la escuela pública de Furinkan; No tenía mas de quince años de edad, sus ojos café claro lanzaban miradas divertidas hacia donde estaban los dos chicos. Con un fluido movimiento de cabeza acomodó su larga cabellera obscura sujeta con un moño sobre su hombro y después con paso firme se dirigió a donde estaban los muchachos.

-Uy… -Dijo ella con ironía deteniéndose a unos pasos de ellos mientras se llevaba las manos a la espalda- El poderoso karateka vencido por un árbol.

-Los accidentes pasan. –Masculló Soun controlando su coraje.

-A ti más que a otros. –Comentó Genma mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa a la chica.

-¡No eres de mucha ayuda Genma-kun!

-Así que te llamas Genma –Dijo la chica.

-Saotome Genma a tus ordenes –Respondió el mientras hacía una reverencia y se quitaba la pañoleta de la cabeza, dejando ver una rizada melena.

* * *

_-Deja de reírte así –El señor Saotome veía con desagrado a su hijo revolcándose en el suelo- Yo tenía pelo a tu edad…_

_-Rizada cabellera –Ranma se volvió a sentar mientras se limpiaba una lagrima- Perdón, me portaré bien, por favor sígueme contando._

* * *

La muchacha devolvió la reverencia y después miró con curiosidad a Soun. Este solo resopló y se dedicó a ver como crecía el pasto.

-Bueno. Ya que el señor karateka olvido sus modales me presento: Nanahashi Noriko.

-Me llamo… Soun… Tendo Soun –Contestó el sintiéndose como obligado

-Mucho gusto Tendo Soun-san –Dijo ella y después ladeó la cabeza- ¿Algo que ver con Tendo Hanata-san?

-Ella es mi madre –Soun sintió curiosidad ¿De donde podría conocer a su familia?

-Que coincidencia. –Noriko puso una expresión mas gentil- Ella va a veces a la casa de té de la abuela y pues yo trabajo ahí.

-Pues si que es una coincidencia –El muchacho se puso de pie, sintiéndose extrañamente emocionado- Tal vez vayamos un día de estos.

-Ejem, ejem. –Genma hizo notar su presencia- Disculpen, pero creo que me están ignorando.

La muchacha se sonrojó y Soun le puso mala cara a su amigo. El otro chico solo se alzó de hombros. La vergüenza no figuraba en su repertorio.

-Yo me tengo que ir. -Dijo Noriko de repente- Me esperan en mi casa. –Miró a Genma y luego a Soun- Fue un placer conocerlos.

La chica se dio la vuelta y con paso rápido descendió la suave colina y después saltó la reja alejándose por la calle. Los dos muchachos se quedaron ahí hasta que ella no fue más que un punto en el horizonte.

-Una chica rara en verdad. –Opinó Genma

-¿Tu crees?

-Prefirió tus modales de patán, que el sin par encanto Saotome.

Soun se puso rojo y le lanzó una mirada de furia a Genma que ahora parecía interesado en una mancha en su pie.

-¡¿De que rayos estas hablando Genma-kun?!

-De que le gustaste, tú, pedazo de animal. –Genma se volvió a poner su pañoleta en la cabeza- Y por lo que se ve, ella también te gusta.

-Deberías de dejar de robarle el sake al sensei… -Soun comenzó caminar hacia la calle

-Y tú deberías de ser un poco mas honesto contigo mismo. Tener novia no te vendría mal

-¿Cómo el matrimonio arreglado que hizo tu padre con la familia Iori?

-Pues es mejor que no tener novia… Además Nodoka-chan me escribe todos los días y…

Genma detuvo su disertación y se quedó viendo un punto por encima de su amigo. Soun volteó para ver de que se trataba y se encontró con cinco muchachos que, armados con sendas varas de bambú, tenían aterrorizados a una pareja: La chica trataba de proteger al muchacho que ya lucía un golpe muy feo en su frente.

-¡¡Déjenlo en paz!! –Suplicaba ella- ¡Solo pasábamos por aquí!

-¡Cállate! –Le gritó uno de los muchachos mientras alzaba su vara contra la muchacha- ¡Personas como tu son una vergüenza para la nación!

El descargó un golpe a la cabeza de ella pero la vara desapareció misteriosamente de sus manos escuchó un sonido a su espalda y al voltear recibió un varazo justo entre los ojos. Los otros muchachos solo pudieron ver como su compañero caía al suelo en calidad de fardo. Levantaron la vista y se encontraron con dos muchachos vestidos con ropas desgastadas. Uno de ellos jugaba con la vara de bambú que había estado en las manos de su amigo.

-¿Qué hay peor que un abusador? –Soun dejó de jugar con la vara y se la arrojó a Genma.

-Muchos y juntos –Saotome partió el palo aquel como si se tratara de un palillo.

-Será mejor que no se metan –Uno de los muchachos les habló con cautela- No es asunto de ustedes.

-Pues si están abusando de otra persona. Entonces es nuestro asunto. –Genma se puso a un lado de su amigo- Como artistas marciales es nuestra obligación defender a los más débiles.

Los cuatro chicos restantes se miraron entre ellos sin saber que hacer. Parecía que no estaban acostumbrados a recibir resistencia.

-Ustedes dos. –Soun le habló a la pareja- Mejor váyanse. Esto se va a poner algo feo.

Los dos chicos le hicieron una reverencia y corrieron hasta la calle. Aunque no llegaron muy lejos. En dirección opuesta venía otro grupo de cinco muchachos dirigidos por un chico de la misma edad que los demás, vestido con un impecable gakuran(1) blanco. Los dos jóvenes artistas marciales suspiraron algo enfadados: Aquello solo podía significar más problemas.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo –Dijo Soun denotando su frustración.

-¿Pensaste que iba a ser fácil? –Preguntó Genma sonriendo.

-Por un pequeño instante… Si.

Los cuatro chicos que aun se mantenían en pie fueron al encuentro de los recién llegados que ahora escoltaban a la pareja fugitiva. Hubo un pequeño intercambio de palabras entre ellos mientras señalaban a los dos revoltosos. El muchacho del gakuran blanco hizo una seña para calmarlos y después con la actitud de alguien que está acostumbrado a mandar se acerco a ellos.

-Nosotros somos miembros del respetable comité para la limpieza étnica –Dijo con un tono presuntuoso de voz- La chica esta saliendo con un sucio burakumin(2) Simplemente estamos enseñándole lo peligroso que puede ser el verse relacionada con un ser de segunda categoría.

Genma apretó los puños tratando de contenerse. Soun movía rítmicamente las quijadas para disminuir su ira. La regla numero uno del arte era que jamás se debía atacar con el razonamiento nublado por las emociones.

-Personas como tu y tus amigos son los que deberían de ser limpiados de estas tierras –Soun dio dos pasos adelante mientras Genma se colocaba discretamente a su lado- Nadie tiene el derecho de juzgar a las personas por su pasado.

-Que palabras tan interesantes –El muchacho se cruzó de brazos en una actitud indolente mientras los demás comenzaban a rodearlos- Palabras como esas vienen de los que están contaminados por las creencias extranjeras… Bien. Entonces ustedes también aprenderán

-¿Y quien tendrá el honor de ser nuestro maestro?

-Ah, si… La educación ante todo. Yo soy miembro de una respetable y antigua familia, siempre atenta de las verdaderas tradiciones de nuestro país. Mi nombre es Kuno… Kuno Tatewaki.

* * *

**(1)Gakuran: **Saco de uniforme muy largo con el cuello duro.De apariencia muy formal.

**(2)Burakumin: **Descendientes de trabajadores de rastros, carnicerías, recolectores de desperdicios o sepultureros. Se les da el titulo de "Ciudadanos de segunda clase" y se suele considerar inapropiado que convivan con otro tipo de personas… Aun en la actualidad en Japón.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

_Pues aquí va el segundo capitulo de raíces. Y ya se que la mayoría de ustedes estarán con cara de asombro y diciendo ¿Y que cuernos tiene que ver Kuno Tatewaki ahí? Bueno pues tendrán que esperar al tercer capitulo para descubrir el misterio y mientras no saquen conclusiones antes de tiempo y mientras me despido de todos ustedes._

**DESDE MI PEQUEÑO PLANETA EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL ANIME.**

EL GRAN KAIOSAMA.


	3. La familia

**Capitulo 3: "La familia"**

_Ranma se había levantado y miraba a su padre con gesto hostil._

_-¿Tatewaki? Ya sabía que me estabas tomando el pelo._

_-No es así muchacho. –Repuso Genma con tranquilidad- El mozalbete se presentó ante nosotros como Tatewaki Kuno. Y de hecho tu solo lo conoces como el director Kuno._

_Ranma lo ponderó un momento._

_-Entonces Tatewaki es…_

_-Tatewaki júnior. –Completó Genma._

_-Vale –Ranma parecía casi satisfecho- Pero no entiendo eso del comité de limpieza étnica… El hombre-palmera no es del tipo racista a mi parecer._

_-Éramos jóvenes y muy influenciables en esa época, muchacho –Genma se acomodó sus lentes- Y el país pasaba por una etapa en que deseaba fortalecer sus raíces. El gobierno solapó a muchos grupos como ese, solo para mantener el espíritu de la gente. Aunque no me extrañaría que lo siguieran haciendo._

_Ranma se volvió a sentar en el suelo. Recordaba que había algunas personas que no miraban con buenos ojos a Shampoo cuando hacía sus entregas. Su padre parecía tener razón… De nuevo._

_-Como te decía. –Continuó Genma una vez que su hijo le prestó atención-Los chiquillos esos trataron de superarnos pero Soun-kun y yo nos dedicamos a aporrearlos con singular animo y alegría. –Ranma soltó una risita- Cuando Tatewaki-san entendió lo que pasaba ya había ocho tipos tirados en el suelo… _

* * *

-Pues fue el último de la tarde –Genma arrojó a su desfallecido rival al montón que habían formado el y Soun- Me supongo que no aprendimos la lección ¿Verdad Soun-kun? 

Al no haber respuesta lo buscó con la mirada y lo descubrió sujetando al muchacho del gakuran blanco de las solapas y levantándolo del suelo.

-Te vas a arrepentir de esto –El muchacho a pesar de estar asustado mantenía su tono arrogante- Si me tocas un solo cabello, tu familia tendrá que sacarte de la cárcel.

Cárcel. Un lugar que Happosai sensei les había enseñado a evitar a como diera lugar. Tosiendo levemente Genma se acercó hasta Soun y le llamó la atención.

-Creo que es mejor que lo sueltes.

-Primero le romperé todos los huesos del cuerpo –Gruño Soun.

-No vale la pena ni despeinarlo –Dijo Genma- Tiene tanta brillantina en el pelo que tardaríamos días en lavarnos las manos.

Soun pareció meditarlo y después con una amable sonrisa lo depositó de nuevo en el suelo mientras desarrugaba el saco del muchacho.

-Está bien. –Dijo sin dejar de sonreír- Pero si no empieza a correr juro que lo pateare tan fuerte que le dejare las nalgas de sombrero.

-Ya oíste –Dijo Genma dándole una palmada en el hombro- Empieza a correr.

-¡¡Se van a arrepentir toda su vida!! –Dijo mientras desaparecía en el horizonte.

-Pues fue mucho para una mañana de entrenamiento –Dijo Genma estirándose- ¿Regresamos a tu casa?

-No –Soun volteó a verlo con una sonrisa maligna- Correremos alrededor del parque, haremos dos katas y algo de boxeo. Necesitas quitar ese "músculo en reposo" Genma-kun.

-Esto es un atropello –Maldijo Genma pero comenzó a correr detrás de Soun. Después de todo el arte tenía que ser respetado.

Los dos muchachos llegaron entrada la tarde a su casa. Venían sudorosos pero no cansados. Sin las constantes torturas de Happosai, incluso disfrutaban de los entrenamientos. En la entrada de la casa estaba una lujosa limosina. Los muchachos tuvieron un mal presentimiento.

-¡Soun-kun, Genma-kun! –Una chica de unos trece años llegó hasta ellos con gesto de enfado- ¿Qué hicieron ahora?

-Hola, Ashito-chan –Saludo Soun dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza- Que yo sepa no hicimos nada.

-Pues un señor muy importante esta aquí con su hijo. –Les explicó la niña- Dice que ustedes lo asaltaron en el parque.

Genma y Soun se miraron un instante.

-El tal Tatewaki. –Soun apretó los puños- Me debiste dejar que le rompiera los huesos.

-Pues ni hablar mi amigo –Genma se fajó mejor el pantalón de su gi-. De peores cosas nos han acusado.

Y con la dignidad de dos reos camino al caldazo, entraron a la casa.

Como temían, la escena no era prometedora: La señora Tendo estaba sentada frente a dos personas vestidas con Yucatas. Uno era el muchacho que habían visto en el parque y el otro era un hombre mayor que daba la impresión de ser alguien con mucho dinero, del tipo de personas que estaba acostumbrado a mandar y ser obedecido sin rechistar.

-¡Son ellos! –Exclamó el muchacho señalándolos con el dedo- ¡Ese par fue el que trató de golpearme en el parque!

-Pero no te golpeamos. –Soun hizo una reverencia a su madre y después al hombre- Solo les dimos una lección a ti y a tu pequeño grupo de racistas.

-¡Somos un club político nada más! –Clamó el muchacho.

-Soun, por favor cuida tu lenguaje –La señora Hanata Tendo señalo un lugar a su lado- Y por favor siéntense los dos.

Los muchachos obedecieron con gesto hosco. El hombre que aparentemente era el padre del muchacho tosió levemente para llamar la atención.

-Tengo el honor de conocer a la familia Tendo desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre he sabido que es una de las más respetadas de la comunidad. También tengo entendido que el joven es practicante de un arte marcial de dudosa honorabilidad…

Soun iba a protestar pero un gesto suave de parte de su madre lo calló.

-… Mi hijo ha sido muy emocional al respecto. –Continuó el hombre- Pero no veo ningún daño físico, así que considero innecesario recurrir a nuestras autoridades –En ese punto tatewaki puso una cara de sorpresa- Solo le pediría, por favor señora. Que les enseñe a estos dos jóvenes el respeto apropiado a sus semejantes.

Genma iba a abrir la boca cuando sintió la mirada de la señora Tendo. Cruzó los brazos por el pecho y cerró la boca.

-Tenga por seguro que así se hará, Kuno-sama –La señora Tendo hizo una respetuosa reverencia y a un gesto de ella Soun y Genma la imitaron.- Agradezco su visita y todos sus comentarios.

El señor Kuno pareció muy satisfecho y se levantó. Tatewaki era la imagen viva de la frustración pero mantenía la boca cerrada. Era obvio que no quería hacer enojar a su padre.

Hanata Tendo acompaño a los hombres a la salida de la casa mientras los dos muchachos permanecían en el comedor. Una chica de unos catorce años salió de la cocina llevando una bandeja con dos tazas de té. Parecía preocupada.

-Parece que no fue tan malo. –Dijo poniendo las tazas delante de los dos chicos- Kuno-sama es un hombre muy duro. Pero justo.

-Lastima que no podamos decir lo mismo de su hijo. –Soun tomó su taza y comenzó a beber.

-Me da pena por Noriko-chan –Dijo la chica- No entiendo como termino de novia de ese…

¡¡SSSPPPPFFFFFFFTTT!!

Té esparcido como un chorro de la boca de Soun.

-¿No… Noriko? –Soun miró a su hermana menor- ¿Algo que ver con la señora que tiene una casa de té por aquí cerca?

-Hai –Respondió la chica extrañada- Mamá y yo solimos ir allá de vez en cuando. Ella ayuda a su abuela… ¿La conoces?

-Aparentemente no. –Genma le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Soun que ahora parecía muy desilusionado.

-En fin –La chica se alzó de hombros- Creo que el maestro esta despierto. Me parece que quería verlos.

Los dos muchachos le hicieron una reverencia a la chica y después fueron al cuarto donde Happosai descansaba. Pero antes fueron interceptados por la señora Tendo que regresaba de despedir a la visita.

-Hijo… -Comenzó a decir ella.

-Antes de que empiece, Ookasan –Soun la interrumpió con respeto- Déjeme decirle que ese tipo, el muchacho. Estaba con un grupo de otros que golpeaban a un chico más débil. Solo porque según ellos era un "burakumin". Usted nos ha enseñado que jamás se debe juzgar a una persona ni por el color de su piel ni por su descendencia. Y es deber de un…

-De un artista marcial el defender a los más débiles. –La señora Tendo miró a los ojos a su hijo- ¿Eso te lo ha enseñado Happosai sensei?

-No madre… -Soun se sintió avergonzado por un momento- Happosai sensei nunca nos ha enseñado eso. Lo hago porque considero que es lo correcto…

La señora Tendo sonrió con dulzura, se acercó a ellos y después con suavidad le propinó un pequeño manazo en la frente a cada uno.

-Listo. –Dijo cruzándose de brazos- He cumplido llamándoles la atención por asustar al pobre de Tatewaki-kun. Ahora vayan a ver a su maestro y no se metan en problemas.

-Como si eso fuera tan fácil. –Murmuró sonriendo Genma mientras se retiraban.

* * *

_-Esto es muy denso… -Ranma parecía en shock- ¿La esposa del señor Tendo era novia del padre de Kuno? –Se rascó la cabeza- Caramba viejo. Me cuesta trabajo de creer._

_-Bueno pues ella no era exactamente su novia…-Genma se rascó la nariz mientras pensaba- Las ideas extrañas de cómo son las relaciones amorosas vienen de familia…_

_-No te entiendo, viejo._

_-El maestro no estaba del todo bien y necesitaba algunas hierbas para prepararse una poción para recuperarse. –Continuó Genma- Fuimos al mercado para conseguir lo que el necesitaba y después hicimos una parada técnica no programada… _

* * *

-Esto es una maldita locura. –Genma veía la entrada de la casa de Té con cara de fastidio- No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. 

-Quiero una taza de té. –Fue la respuesta de Soun.

-Acabamos de tomar una en tu casa –Aclaró Genma.

-Pero quiero una taza de té oscuro.

-Tu quieres ver a la novia de otro tipo –Genma jaló del brazo a su amigo- Rayos Soun-kun. Acabas de conocer a una muchacha en el parque, le diriges dos o tres palabras… Y ahora estas celoso ¿No vamos demasiado aprisa?

Soun le lanzó una de esas miradas de "No tengo que darte explicaciones" y sin más entró al establecimiento.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo. –Dijo Genma caminando detrás de el- En camino a un problema que ni nuestro es…

-¡Bienvenidos! –Noriko los recibió vestida en un kimono tradicional.

La chica tenía el pelo recogido en un complicado peinado típico y estaba maquillada. Sus ojos resaltaban, enmarcados en unas enormes pestañas negras y su sonrisa era de un profundo rojo carmesí. Soun se puso muy colorado y Genma pese a esforzarse, no pudo si no silbar al ver a la muchacha.

-Pero si son los señores karatekas –Dijo ella con picardía- Por favor pasen ¿Qué les vamos a servir?

-So… So… Solo dos tazas de te oscuro.- Dijo Soun nervioso.

Les hizo una seña para que la siguieran y después los llevó a una mesa apartada. Encendió una pequeña vela que estaba en su centro y después de una reverencia se fue a atender su pedido, haciendo sonar sus sandalias de madera. En ese momento los muchachos se dieron cuenta de que estaban reteniendo la respiración.

-Hay que reconocer que tienes buen gusto. –Genma se quito la pañoleta de su cabeza- Es una chica en verdad muy hermosa.

Soun no contestó. Miraba en dirección de la cocina donde se escuchaban a varias personas hablar. La voz de ella parecía sobresalir de entre todas.

-Dos tazas de té oscuro a la mesa cuatro.

-¿Y que piensas hacer entonces?

La voz de Genma lo sacó de su ensoñación. La pregunta lo puso muy serio y se cruzo de brazos. Lo pensó un momento y después, rascándose la nuca, sonrió nervioso.

-No tengo idea.

¡¡PLOP!! (Genma azotando en el piso con las manos levantadas)

-Soun no baka –Dijo Genma entre dientes- ¿Nos estamos gastando nuestra mesada en una casa de té y no tienes una idea de que hacer?

-Tranquilo. Improvisare…

-Y que el cielo nos proteja de tus improvisaciones.

Noriko apareció en ese momento llevando una bandeja con una tetera y dos tazas. Las puso frente a los muchachos, después vació el contenido de la tetera en las tazas y dejó esta en el centro de la mesa al lado de la vela. Les hizo una reverencia antes de irse pero Soun la detuvo.

-Por cierto… Conocimos a tu novio.

-Yo no tengo novio. –Fue la cortante respuesta de ella. De improviso se había puesto muy seria.

-Alto, bien parecido, vestido con un gakuran blanco –Genma lo describió- Miho-chan nos dijo que era tu novio.

Noriko miró un momento hacia la cocina y asegurándose que nadie la estaba viendo se sentó en la mesa con ellos.

-Tatewaki-san lanzó un reto a la escuela hace una semana: Cualquiera que pudiera vencerme en un combate singular sería mi novio. Nadie a podido retarme debido a que el se ha asegurado de desanimar a todos los posibles contrincantes.

-¿Practicas artes marciales? –A Soun se le iluminó el rostro.

-Hai. –Ella se sonrojó un poco- Mi padre es maestro de un dojo. El practica el karate de la escuela del Shoto kan. Como sabes es una escuela muy rígida en sus formas…

-¿Y el te ha vencido?

-No –Noriko suspiro. Parecía fastidiada- He trapeado la duela del dojo con el como cinco veces. Pero como no hay otro retador siempre se declara como el único prospecto posible.

-Eso es estúpido. –Soun estaba confuso- Si no es idea tuya ¿Cómo es que dejas que siga con semejante idiotez?

-Porque todos le temen. El y su comité de limpieza étnica. Es como meterse con una pandilla de yakuzas. Peor aun. Ellos tienen dinero respaldándolos.

Alguien le gritó desde la cocina. Ella respondió y se levantó. Le dirigió una larga mirada a Soun antes de retirarse.

* * *

_-Ahora entiendo de donde sacó Kuno esa idea del reto –Ranma parecía bastante molesto- La idiotez se hereda._

_-Yo pensé que soun iba a dejar las cosas así –Le explicó Genma- Pero la terquedad también es un rasgo que se hereda… _

* * *

-Bien –dijo Genma tomándose de un trago su té- Esto zanja el asunto. Es hora de ir a casa.

Soun se tomó también de un trago su té y sin decir palabra salió del lugar seguido de su amigo. Caminaron varias cuadras en silencio, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Hace cuanto que no retamos a alguien un dojo, Genma-kun?

El aludido se quedo helado a medio camino.

-¡¿No estarás pensando en retar a la muchacha?!

-Solo digo que…

-No, no, no, no. –Genma se le acercó y le puso un dedo frente a la cara- Tuvimos suerte de que no nos metieran a la chiriona o que tu madre no nos agarrara a patadas. Pero si haces esto entonces no creo que nos vaya bien.

-Tienes toda la razón Genma-kun –Le contestó Soun dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-¿La tengo? –Genma no esperaba que soun se rindiera tan pronto- ¡Pero claro que la tengo!

-Por eso iré yo solo al famoso dojo. –Dijo Soun dándose la vuelta y continuando su camino- No te arrastrare a una locura de este calibre.

Genma se quedó parado a media calle sin saber que responder. Su semblante pasó entonces del desconcierto al coraje.

-¡Con un demonio, Soun-kun! –Dijo entonces mientras corría a alcanzarlo.

* * *

_-Caramba… -Ranma estaba muy impresionado- Nunca imaginaría al señor Tendo demostrando semejantes agallas._

_-No tienes una idea. –Genma rió entre dientes-El problema es que yo no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Tenía la idea de que podía llegar a ponerse serio el asunto entre esos dos._

_-Pues tu idea fue cierta. –Dijo Ranma_

_-No podíamos darnos el lujo de una novia "normal" mientras estuviéramos con el sensei. El arte estaba por encima de cualquier cosa._

_-Como siempre lo ha estado. –Suspiró el muchacho._

_-Ya no como antes. –Genma se puso serio- Pero de eso hablaremos después._

_-¿Entonces El señor Tendo fue solo al dojo de la familia Nanahashi?_

_-Nunca. –Genma sonrió orgulloso.- No estaba de acuerdo pero la lealtad ante todo. Antes del amanecer y pretextando un "entrenamiento especial" salimos en dirección al famoso Dojo Nanahashi._

**CONTINARA…**

**Notas del autor.**

_Un capitulo más y un avance mas._

_Las personalidades de Soun y Genma en sus años mozos me las ideé basándome en como son de adultos. Genma siempre me ha parecido el "vivales" de los dos. El siempre se muestra cauto y listo para sacar provecho de la situación no toma muy en serio los ideales del "Arte" pero sabe ser leal en cuanto a su amigo se trata. Soun es quizá más inocente y piensa que los preceptos del "Arte" deben de ser seguidos a rajatabla. En cuanto a Noriko. Pues es una mezcla de las tres hermanas Tendo. Cosa que verán según avance la historia._

_Hago un comercial para mi foro "El rincón del gran Kaiosama" que se encuentra en los foros del FF. Pueden acceder a el a través de mi pagina de perfil. El foro es mas que nada un punto para ayudar a otros escritores que estén trabados y necesiten ese empujoncito para continuar. Así como para solicitar lectores beta o recomendar algún fic interesante. No dejen de visitarlo._

Desde mi pequeño planeta en algún lugar del anime.


	4. Dojo Nanahashi

**Capitulo 4: "Dojo Nanahashi"**

El sol apenas despuntaba entre los techos de las casas, con la promesa de que sería un día glorioso; el frío de la madrugada cedía paso a la tibieza de la mañana y Soun Tendo caminaba con determinación, seguido de un renuente y malhumorado Genma.

-Deja ya de gruñir Genma-kun –Dijo Soun mientras seguía caminando- Te dije que no tenías que venir. Si no te parece puedes regresar a la casa.

-Claro. –Contesto el chico del gi blanco- Y tener que explicarle a tu madre y al sensei porque te fuiste a patearle el trasero a uno de los dojos mas respetados de la ciudad. Gracias pero prefiero arriesgarme contigo.

Soun soltó una risita y Genma solo alzó los ojos como pidiendo paciencia mientras permanecía a la saga de su amigo.

Al doblar la esquina escucharon los gritos de entrenamiento. Un coro perfectamente ordenado de euforia y disciplina.

Soun alzó las cejas y Genma bufó con enfado. Algo en esos ruidos los había decepcionado.

-Suenan como un grupito de hijitos de mamá que aprenden sus primeras pataditas –Comentó Soun.

-Los novatos sangran más rápido –Genma sonrió como lo haría un lobo antes de entrar a un corral lleno de ovejas.

-Tranquilízate Genma-kun –Soun miró a su amigo por encima del hombro- Venimos a observar... Y quizás a unirnos.

-¡¿Unirnos?! –Gema se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se quitó la pañoleta que le cubría- ¡¡Por las barbas de kamisama!! ahora si que estas loco de remate.

-"Aprenderlo todo, usarlo todo" ¿Qué de casualidad ese no es uno de los preceptos del mutsabeto kakuto?

El chico del gi blanco pareció dispuesto a rebatir aquel comentario. Pero se descubrió sin argumentos; se puso de nuevo la pañoleta en la cabeza.

-No lo estamos haciendo por el arte... –Genma murmuró- Lo hacemos por que quieres ver a una chica.

-También es un precepto de nuestro arte –Dijo Soun mientras entraba al dojo.

-Me vas a sacar canas verdes, Soun-kun.

* * *

_-Mas bien te las quito todas –Dijo Ranma mientras señalaba la calva de su padre._

_-Si me sigues interrumpiendo ya no te contaré nada –Genma se hizo el ofendido._

_-Ya, ya. –Ranma trataba de no reírse- Me portare bien.

* * *

_

Los dos muchachos estaban parados en la entrada del dojo viendo como el grupo de discípulos del Nanahashi-sensei estaban terminando sus ejercicios de calentamiento. Entre ellos pudieron distinguir a Tatewaki Kuno. Y también el sereno y juvenil rostro de Noriko

Nanahashi-sensei se dio cuenta de lo dos curiosos en la entrada pero decidió ignorarlos momentáneamente. Si estaban interesados en ingresar al dojo, esperarían. Si no. Se aburrirían y se irían del lugar. Pero en ese momento notó que Noriko veía a los recién llegados y les dedicaba una sonrisa gentil. Quizá demasiado gentil. El muchacho de cabellos largos, vestido con el raído gi de color oscuro fue el que mostró más entusiasmo al saludo de Noriko. Aquello podía resultar interesante. Dio una orden con autoridad y todos sus discípulos formaron un circulo sentados en la postura tradicional de seiza, con la espalda muy erguida.

-Iniciaremos los combates de entrenamiento. –Dijo Nanahashi-sensei mientras caminaba entre sus discípulos- Y tendremos el honor de que dos jóvenes maestros nos acompañen en las practicas.

Los alumnos miraron hacia la entrada. Soun y Genma miraron por encima de sus hombros solo para asegurarse de que estaban hablando de ellos. Genma soltó una risa nerviosa y se rascó la nuca, sintiéndose bastante incomodo.

-Nos sentimos honrados Nanahashi-sensei. –Comenzó a decir el muchacho- Pero nosotros en realidad no estábamos...

-¡TU! –El sensei señaló a Soun y su grito lo hizo saltar- Entra al dojo y da tu nombre.

Soun obedeció. Hizo una reverencia al altar del dojo y después al maestro, pero el señor Nanahashi no respondió.

-Mi nombre es Tendo Soun. –Dijo con formalidad- Aprendiz del Mutsabeto Kakuto de la escuela ganso(1) de...

-Eres el kotai (alumno) de Happosai-san –Dijo entonces Nanahashi con desprecio- El viejo es una alimaña mañosa e indigna ¿Qué clase de arte puede enseñarte un tipo de semejante calaña?

Soun sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro. Sabía perfectamente la clase de persona que era su maestro, pero era bastante desagradable que alguien mas se lo recordara.

-Mi maestro es un poco excéntrico –Dijo con cautela- Pero eso no lo hace una mala persona.

-¿Tendrías el valor de sustentar tu decir en un duelo?

El joven Tendo tragó saliva. En realidad no esperaba tener que enfrentar al maestro del dojo... Pero según parecía no había de otra. Con resignación tomó una postura de combate mientras que Genma solo gemía en voz baja. Tatewaki miraba todo aquello con una sonrisa de burla.

-No sería justo –El maestro Nanahashi hizo un ademán con la mano- Que yo fuera tu contrincante. No estas a mi nivel. Pero me parece que mi hija puede ser un reto a tus habilidades.

-¡Eso no puede ser! –Tatewaki se levantó intempestivamente- Noriko-san no tiene porque meterse con alguien de semejante calaña.

-Y usted no tiene porque cuestionar mis decisiones –Nanahashi-sensei señaló un rincón del lugar- Haga trescientas flexiones y mientras reconsidere su posición en este dojo.

El muchacho se puso muy rojo y apretó los puños mientras se dirigía a cumplir la orden. Genma notó que la mayoría de los alumnos sonreían ante la vergüenza de Kuno. Era obvio que no era el tipo mas querido del lugar. Y también se dio cuenta de las miradas que le dirigían a Noriko. Admiración, deseo, amor. Soun se había fijado en la chica más popular de Nerima y aquello no auguraba nada bueno. La joven caminó hasta su padre, el la tomó por los hombros y después le susurró al oído:

-No te fíes de lo que hace. Demuestra el orgullo del karate Shotokan.

Noriko asintió y volteó a ver a Soun. Ambos mantuvieron el contacto visual mientras Nanahashi-sensei tomaba su posición de observador.

-¡En combate singular! –Exclamó- Primero en no poderse levantar pierde ¡Saluden!

Noriko y Soun dieron una reverencia al altar, después al sensei y finalmente entre ellos. El muchacho le guiño un ojo y ella se puso muy seria antes de sacarle la lengua. Nanahashi levantó la mano

-¡Comiencen!

* * *

_-El estilo de Noriko y de Akane es muy similar –Genma interrumpió el relato- Forma rígida, defensa férrea y fuerza. Con la diferencia de que Noriko no perdía la calma como tu prometida. Soun era más rápido que yo, pero en esa época le faltaba mucho que aprender aún._

_-¿Significa que perdió? _

_-Ganó. Pero le costo trabajo. Noriko-chan le dio mucha pelea. Incluso un ojo morado. Pero al final la rapidez e improvisación del mutsabeto kakuto se impuso._

_-Bueno... Al final eso era lo que ella quería ¿No? –Ranma se llevó las manos a la nuca mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas al césped._

_-Las mujeres son, han sido y serán un misterio, muchacho, un verdadero misterio.

* * *

_

Noriko estaba de rodillas en el suelo, le dolían las costillas y el aire parecía entrar a cuenta gotas a sus pulmones. Soun sangraba de la nariz y le costaba mantener el ojo derecho abierto. Pero se mantenía de pie. Los alumnos estaban en shock. Jamás creyeron ver el día que alguien derrotara a la hija del maestro.

-Nanahashi Noriko no puede continuar. –El maestro se mostraba muy calmado- La victoria es para Tendo Soun.

En un rincón, Kuno miraba aquello con un profundo odio y hacia crujir las mandíbulas. No podía hacer nada más en ese momento. Pero ya vendrían mejores oportunidades para cobrárselas. Soun se acercó a la muchacha para tenderle una mano y ayudarla a levantarse pero ella lo rechazó de un manotazo.

-No necesito de tu ayuda... –Ella se levantó tambaleándose- así que guárdatela.

Soun retrocedió bastante desconcertado.

-Reconozco tu victoria. –Dijo Noriko parándose aun lado de su padre.- Pero pelear contigo fue como tratar de aplastar a una rata gigante. Eso que practicas carece de cualquier cosa que se le parezca al arte.

Soun enrojeció de ira pero no dijo nada. Hizo una reverencia dirigida exclusivamente al sensei y después salió de lugar a grandes zancadas, seguido de cerca por Genma que hizo un saludo bastante cómico antes de irse.

Durante el camino de regreso a la casa Tendo, los muchachos permanecieron en silencio. Ignorando las caras de espanto que algunos transeúntes ponían al ver el estado en el que estaba uno de ellos. Un poco antes de llegar, Soun se metió en un callejón cercano. Respiró profundamente y después comenzó a patear paredes y botes de basura mientras gritaba.

-¡¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDAAAAAAA!!

Genma permaneció sereno mientras su amigo terminaba su repentina rabieta. Una vez que pareció calmarse se acercó a el y le palmeó la espalda.

-Ya, ya, Soun-kun –Genma usaba un tono paternal.

-¿Viste como se portó? –La voz de Soun sonaba temblorosa- Ofendió a nuestra escuela, me ofendió a mi, ella, ella...

-Tu le pateaste el trasero, delante de su padre y condiscípulos ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara?

-...

-Ciertamente no iba a saltar a tus brazos agradecida por "salvarla" de ese tipo Kuno. Digo. La última patada que le diste casi le rompe las costillas.

Soun se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gimió.

-Además esta el hecho de que ella nunca pidió que la retaras, ni que la defendieras, ni que la...

-Ya entendí tu punto. –Dijo Soun en voz muy baja- Soy un reverendo idiota. Y lo arruiné todo.

-¿Exactamente que arruinaste?

-Ella... Yo quería... Es decir. Yo pensaba que nosotros... Quizás, entonces... –Finalmente pareció darse por vencido- Mejor olvídalo. Tenemos que pensar como le voy a explicar al sensei que me dejaran la cara así.

-No se que harías sin mi. –Genma le mostró algo que llevaba en las manos: El tablero del dojo Nanahashi.

-¡¿Lo robaste?!

-Le ganaste a su mejor discípulo. El tablero de la entrada nos corresponde por derecho.

Soun simplemente volvió a gemir.

* * *

Las cosas en la casa no fueron del todo malas. Happosai se mostró muy complacido por el tablero adquirido, aunque recriminó a Soun por dejarse golpear de semejante forma y le ordenó un entrenamiento especial en lo que el terminaba de curarse para "supervisar" personalmente su desarrollo. La señora Tendo no estaba muy contenta pero se abstuvo de comentar cualquier cosa y también de ayudar a su hijo con sus heridas. Las dos hermanas menores de Soun fueron las encargadas de curarle los golpes a su hermano. 

La tarde llegó sin prisas. Como un anciano que arrastrando los pies llega a su casa. Las cigarras comenzaron a cantar su monótona melodía. La señora Tendo sacó su costura y encendió la radio. Aunque la televisión era algo ya de uso común en aquellas tierras, ella prefería algo de música mientras que junto con sus hijas se dedicaba a terminar de coser la ropa que las vecinas solían encargarle. Happosai aun no estaba del todo bien y permanecía tranquilo, fumando su pipa mientras disfrutaba de la frescura de la tarde; quizás en un par de días más estaría listo para rondar las casas vecinas y conseguir algunas prendas nuevas para su colección. Soun y Genma seguían el ejemplo de su maestro y estaban acostados en el césped del patio. Que Soun había cortado previamente con unas tijeras para papel. La campana de la entrada sonó discretamente. Genma se levantó para atender pero Soun lo detuvo mientras se levantaba con dificultad.

-Deja. Yo iré, necesito desentumirme.

Genma se alzó de hombros y se volvió a tirar en el suelo. Happosai apenas le dirigió una lacónica mirada. El muchacho quitó el pasador de la puerta y después la abrió de par en par. Frente a el estaba Noriko Nanahashi. Vestida con un kimono para calle y llevando una canasta en sus manos. Soun sintió que el universo se detenía justo en ese instante.

-Buenas... Tardes –Dijo ella, había algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

-Le diré a Miho que viniste a verla. –Soun se dio la vuelta, no quería verla en ese momento.

-Espera Soun-san –Noriko lo detuvo- Yo venía... Yo venía a verte a ti.

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que esa es la pregunta que yo debería de hacerte Soun-san.

El muchacho parpadeó sin entender. La chica suspiró antes de seguir.

-¿Qué pretendías al retarme en dojo? –Noriko le sostenía la mirada- Mi padre habla muy mal de tu maestro. Y dice que ustedes no son mejores que el. Pero también conozco a tu familia y se que son buenas personas. Que son gente honorable... ¿Qué buscas de mi Soun-san?

-Yo... Yo... –La cara de Soun estaba de un rojo intenso- Yo... Solo... –Tomó aire y después se relajó- Yo solo espero que no me odies Noriko-san.

-No te odio. –Ahora fue el turno de ella de sonrojarse- No se como me siento... pero no te odio en lo absoluto.

-¿Crees que pueda verte mañana? –Era el momento de ser audaz.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Se mordió el labio inferior y bajo la vista.

-Si quieres... Saliendo de la escuela puedes acompañarme a la casa de té de mi abuela...

-Ahí estaré. Me sentiré halagado de acompañarte.

Ella le hizo una reverencia un poco torpe y el respondió igual. Cuando la muchacha se fue Soun cerró la puerta y después hizo un pequeño baile de la victoria. Se regresó al interior de la casa. Sin notar que Genma y el maestro Happosai lo habían estado espiando escondidos en una maceta de la entrada.

-Esto es malo, muy malo –Dijo Happosai cruzándose de brazos

Algo en las entrañas de Genma se revolvía. Tampoco se sentía contento con lo que acababa de ver.

-Esa chica puede sacar a Soun de su disciplina. –Continuó diciendo el viejo maestro- Quizá debamos retomar el entrenamiento fuera de la ciudad.

-¿Y si el no quiere venir con nosotros, Sensei?

-Eso no es optativo mi querido Genma. Ustedes están a mi cargo hasta que yo considere que están listos. No antes, no después. Dejemos que el joven vaya por la muchacha a su escuela. Cuando regrese nos iremos a Osaka. Dicen que hay buen tiempo por allá.

-Si Sensei, como usted diga.

* * *

_-Los celos nos hacen hacer cosas muy malas –Dijo Genma levantando la vista al cielo._

_-¿A que te refieres papá?_

_Genma no respondió, se levantó del suelo y después se estiró tronándose la espalda._

_-Ya es tarde, muchacho. Tenemos que regresar._

_-¡Oye! –Protestó Ranma- ¿Qué hay del resto de la historia?_

_-Después, cuando veamos como están los Tendo ¿Acaso no quieres consolar a tu novia?_

_-¡¡Ella no es mi... –El comentario murió en los labios del muchacho- Solo no lo digas así, me molesta._

_-De acuerdo. Ahora vamonos. Kasumi prometió que haría pollo tempura para cenar._

_-Aun no olvido que no me has contado toda la historia, viejo._

_-Y yo te dije que te la contaré después. Hay mucho que debes de saber._

**CONTINUARA...

* * *

**

**Notas del autor:**

_(1)El Mutsabeto kakuto ganso es la variante del estilo libre que practica Happosai. Después tanto Genma como Soun desarrollaron sus propios estilos de Mutsabeto._

_Bueno. Pues milagro y ya esta otro capitulo de esta serie. En el siguiente capitulo hay una pausa y Ranma averiguará algunas cosas que Genma no ha querido contarle._

_Si ya se que soy un malvado poniéndolos en suspenso de esta manera. Pero ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de misterio? P_

**Desde mi pequeño Planeta en algún lugar del anime.**


End file.
